Fake friends
by Howbrighthesky
Summary: When Thor's so called friends start giving Loki a hard time Loki decides to learn to fight without magic. A simple event in its own right it only makes things worse, Loki just wished Thor could pick better friends. Childhood fic, Thor learning not everyone is his friend, protective Thor, Hurt Loki, Bullying, Loki protecting Thor from the truth. Angst H/C
1. Chapter 1

"Loki they didn't mean it" called Thor, from the other side of the door, there was silence on the other side as the small trickster pulled his knees up to his chin and buried his head between them.

I will not be called weak, not now not ever again! Thought Loki, calming his rapid breaths and steeling himself. He got up from the floor, even though he wanted nothing more than to curl up there forever and closed his hand in an uncertain fist, which clenched and unclenched in a spasm, finally resting in the door frame, where he leaned.

Loki was becoming extremely proficient in magic, but there were those who though magic a coward's trick, not a proper form of combat at all. Some of the other boys in the castle had made fun of Loki, making fun of the fact he preferred the company of books to other asgardians.

Loki thought them dull and stupid, but let them be, a courtesy they seemed unable to return, and when he was pushed to the ground, books flying out of his grasp, it had been humiliating, their words no less so.

"Well look here, the mighty Loki, of Asgard!"

Brom mocked, pushing down on Loki's back with his foot where he had begun to get up, until he was left sprawled back on the floor. He could end this, with a click of his fingers, but they were Thor's friends, and he didn't want to upset the oaf.

"Get off me you illiterate dolt!"

Hissed Loki, squirming beneath the older boys foot.

"Squirm all you want, you're too weak to fight me"

Laughed the bully. His two lackeys laughed, leaning against each other like the joke was too funny to stay upright alone.

"You're just Thor's weak little brother, you'll never learn to fight properly"

There was a call from down the long elegant hallway, announcing loudly Thor was looking for his brother.

"LOKIIIII!"

Bellowed Thor.

The bully removed his foot, his cronies lifting Loki to his feet and brushing him down before Thor rounded the corner.

"Loki! I've been looking everywhere for you! I wanted to know if you would help me charm snakes again, I'm really no good at that sort of thing, and I just like them so much, with their cute little tongues- and beady little eyes, and the way they-"

" Thor shut up!" Snapped Loki.

Thor looked at Loki properly for a second, head snapping up in shock, but all he saw was Loki, Brom, Curtis, and Connor, standing innocently…

However when Thor looked closer he noticed Loki's books scattered across the marble of the hall, and a guilty look plastered across Curtis and Connors faces, they wouldn't look him in the eye.

" I will do no such thing until you tell your oaf friends to learn some manners! they just attacked me and insulted me! the only reason I didn't curse them to oblivion is because you call them friends!" Loki stormed off down the corridor, leaving the bullies to utter a short edited version of what had happened to a furious Thor.

Which left them here.

Loki took a deep breath, calling back to Thor through the thick mahogany door. "If I take you to charm the damn snakes again will you teach me how to fight? Without magic?"

He asked.

Loki fell into Thor's arms as the door he was leaning against was flung open.

"Brother! I thought you'd never ask!" Shouted a beaming young Thor, spinning the dubious Loki round in his arms until he was dizzy.

When his brother finally put him down Loki patted the ecstatic Thor on the arm awkwardly and smiled, happy Thor was happy. "Well, let's get started then"

Thor looked at him pleadingly

"oh fine, snakes first!"

Sighed an exasperated Loki.

Thor beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki and Thor stood at the edge of the city of Asgard. Loki had cad called the wild snakes out from the Forest, and charmed them so they would no longer bite or snap when Thor reached for them, stroking their faces with two of his fingers and feeding them pieces of ham from the palace kitchens.

They had been there for a while, however the sun was still high in the sky, beating down on Loki's pale skin.

Loki detested the summer sun. He had gotten sunburn more times than he could count and had had to hide away in his room to avoid taunts from the other boys who lived in the palace. The sun was not too hot however, and Loki had long since learned how to cast a spell which prevented it from burning him.

Loki knew however that if he and Thor were to get any training done they had to leave. Also, the snakes were becoming sleepy under Thor's ministrations, and Loki knew longed for sleep.

It was time to put the snakes away.

Loki hardly had the heart to tell his brother his time with them was over, but the snakes were tired, and a promise was a promise.

"Thor we have to let them go now"

Loki winced as his brother turned round, a whole nest of snakes curled around his body and his favourite bright yellow boa hooked around his neck. He was smiling with such joy Loki was sorry to see Thor's face change to a look of sorrow.

Nevertheless Loki reacted as he normally would.

" oh stop moping you lovesick fool! the snakes aren't going away because we're leaving, we can come back another day!"

Loki snapped. Only just managing to appear unaffected by Thor's sadness.

A second later however Thor's eyes lit up once more. He stood there cradling his favourite boa, kissing her goodbye and placing her gently back on the grass

"But of course brother, I shall teach you how to fight! It slipped my mind whilst I was playing with the snakes. They're such lovely creatures, I like the way they kiss me with their tiny pink tongues, and hug me with their bodies, I do wish mother and father would let me have a snake again, Bessie didn't mean to suffocate me in my sleep, she just wanted to hug me becau-"

"Shut up Thor! you're babbling about snakes again!"

"Oh- sorry Loki"

Apologised Thor, hanging his head, and grasping Loki's arm.

In a flash of green they apparated in the palace gardens. A black cat nearby arched its back and hissed, fur raising. Loki simply hissed back, and the cat bolted. In truth Loki loved cats, but this cat needed to get lost, they were busy.

"So Thor, Where do we start?"

Asked the young trickster, looking up at Thor the way most younger brothers did at their older brothers, when they were their world, and their champion.

Thor laughed heartily.

"We have no weapons Loki, how are we to begin with none?"

Loki sighed in annoyance, Thor had a point. He looked around, and saw a long piece of wood lying on the ground. He picked it up and fashioned it into a staff using magic.

Thor smiled a proud smile, his little brother was very clever.

"Well Loki, I believe we can begin with me unarmed, I do think the staff would be the perfect weapon for you, it requires agility, and speed, something you are good at, the strength will come with training"

Loki who had been beaming at his brothers words scowled.

"What do you mean? That I am not strong?"

Loki thought back to earlier in the hallway, being called weak by Thor's so called friends, did Thor also think Loki weak?

"Loki" crooned Thor.

"nobody is strong without training, you are neither weak nor stupid, you have the intelligence to learn this very quickly, it's your body which needs to catch up"

Loki frowned grumpily, but nonetheless complied as Thor ran him through some basic combat maneuvers. Loki was soon holding his own but was disdainful when he discovered Thor had been holding back most of his bodily strength.

Loki said nothing, even he had to admit Thor had been right, he would not be strong without training, and they had to start somewhere.

The pair were unaware as Brom passed where they were training, stalking down the hallway and peering out between the pillars which separated palace from gardens. Loki was training, with Thor.

The knowledge offended him, unlike Thor Loki was not easily influenced, and Brom did not like that he was gaining a new skill which made him more of a threat. Brom wanted to be the strongest warrior, and Loki had already surpassed him in being the smartest one. Brom seethed, but left the two alone. He would bide his time, wait until the sorcerer was alone.


End file.
